<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new year's resolution by TheQueenInTheNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479222">new year's resolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth'>TheQueenInTheNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:10:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasius has a problem he rather wouldn't take into the new year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new year's resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kasius liked parties, especially the ones Clio threw. Their tastes aligned so well he always got exactly what he would have planned himself without any of the hassle; not being the host left him free to enjoy the refreshments. A little bit too much, perhaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a water,”Clio said and pressed a glass into his hand before he could complain.“You don’t want to start the new year with a hangover, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Kasius downed the water, forcing himself to enunciate his next words better,“The next year’s going to suck just as much as this one. I haven’t even been on a date all year, let alone gotten laid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a bit early with those kind of jokes,”Clio pointed out with an eye roll.“It’s not midnight yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasius stared at her blankly for a few seconds before deciding she was making no sense.“What does midnight have to do with anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the joke doesn’t work otherwise?” She was frowning at him now.“How much did you have to drink? Before midnight, you can’t be like ‘oh, I didn’t get laid since last year’, the joke just doesn’t - oh my god, you actually didn’t get laid all year?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it a little louder, I don’t think they heard on the balcony,”Kasius snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we heard,”a vaguely familiar voice replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was mortified when Azale stepped into the room; there was a far too high chance she’d relay what she heard to Sinara. Seconds later, he realised that wouldn’t be necessary: Sinara followed her inside, the hint of a smirk playing around her lips as she toasted him with her half-empty cocktail as she walked past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt considerably more sober suddenly, watching her walk away from him, Azale saying something - undoubtedly unflattering - and Sinara shooting him an unreadable look over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,”Kasius said, trying to force some humour into his voice,“that’s settled, then. I’m not going to get laid in the new year either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clio sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.“You’re still hung up on that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasius just glared at her. He’d stopped bringing it up because Clio had kept insisting it was terribly simple: Move on or actually make a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasius, instead, had taken to suffering in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinara worked for his family. It would be beyond inappropriate to express his feelings; just because she was alright extending her friendship to him didn’t mean he should take any more liberties. As for moving on… well, he was desperately in love with her and not particularly inclined to make an effort to change that. No one else could measure up to Sinara, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, that’s it.” Clio checked her watch, then nodded to herself.“Come on, there’s still time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his arm and started dragging him through the throngs of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasius hurried his pace to keep up, managing not to stumble.“Time for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saving this year and the next for you. You’re getting laid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew,”Kasius said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you dumbass.” She let go of his arm just long enough to whack him.“I love you and all, but no friendship extends that far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,”Kasius said. She was basically his sister in all but blood.“Wait, then what do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got his answer by getting dragged into the kitchen, where Azale and Sinara were plundering the snacks to be put out on the buffet later and exchanging a whole conversation worth of looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,”Clio said brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,”Kasius echoed when the women turned to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,”Azale said, like it was a question, amusement in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinara just looked at Kasius, narrowing her eyes slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’ve run into a bit of a problem and I think you two might be able to help us,”Clio continued, still not letting go off Kasius’ arm. That she didn’t want him able to flee didn’t bode well.“I need someone to kiss at midnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorted,”Azale responded with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clio beamed at her, then kept going,“Kasius here needs to get laid, like, yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’ve heard,”Sinara said.“What’s that got to do with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With you, more like,”Azale muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clio shrugged.“He has this weird hang-up. He wants to be in love or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azale snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasius blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinara frowned.“Again, what does that have to do with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clio gave Azale a look of pure disbelief. The other woman sighed.“Yeah, I know. Let’s leave them to sort it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasius could only mutely watch as Clio and Azale left; Sinara remained rooted to the spot and frowning at him. She wore that same look over particularly difficult battle arrangements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that,”Kasius started, fully intending on changing the subject and handwaving the whole situation, even if it made Clio look insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one word, Sinara ruined that plan for him.“Explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,”Kasius said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not.” She stepped closer, reaching out - not for him, just to lean past him and shut the door.“But I think you should anyway. See, that started to sound like Cliostreia thinks you’re in love with me or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, his last opportunity to deny the facts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasius swallowed hard.“It’s not ‘or something’. And Clio’s not wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was prepared for any number of reactions for that. A smile wasn’t one he had expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve said sooner,”Sinara said, then kissed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>